


Noughts and Crosses

by Natahan_Allison



Category: Noughts and Crosses - Fandom
Genre: Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natahan_Allison/pseuds/Natahan_Allison
Summary: why?





	1. Noughts

Noughts and Crosses Part 1

* * *

Noughts was a simple man.

 He wanted to finally be loved by someone, because he didn't know what that felt like.

Which

Is

Sad.

 

He didn't want to be sad anymore, so he told his friend Crosses that he was sad.

Which

Is

Sad,

and Crosses told Noughts that he didn't care.

Noughts cried.

 

;-;

 


	2. Crosses

Noughts and Crosses Part 2

* * *

Crosses felt bad for making Noughts cry.

Because of this, Crosses gave Noughts a hug,

but Noughts didn't accept it,

and slapped Crosses in the face.

 

Crosses walked back in shock.

And cried.

 

Noughts laughed at him,

and dabbed on his haters.

This made Crosses even sadder.

 

;-;

 


	3. Forgiveness

Noughts and Crosses Part 3

* * *

Noughts and Crosses were two lonely bois.

And these two lonely bois had made each other sad.

To forgive each other, they decided to hug,

and play Noughts and Crosses together.

 

They both enjoyed this so much, to the point were they started falling in love.

Crosses placed down a cross in the top corner,

and Noughts placed down a nought in the middle.

 

This made their affection for each other to build.

 

The game eventually ended up with a draw.

And Noughts and Crosses forgave each other.

 

^w^

 


	4. Noughts and Crosses

Noughts and Crosses Part 4

* * *

After they both sorted out their beef,

they started to talk to each other more.

They found out that both of them had the disease Gay,

And married.

 

At their wedding they played Noughts and Crosses with all the guests,

but Nought kept winning.

This made Crosses sad.

And he got a divorce.

 

This made both of them sad, because now they were both sad lil' bois again.

They both cried.

A lot.

 

T-T

;-;

:c

:< 

:(

 


End file.
